This invention relates to a display arrangement and in particular to a display arrangement substantially in the form of a carousel, having a plurality of display members extending outwardly from and being rotatable relative to a vertical, upstanding shaft.
Many forms of carousel type display arrangements are known and available. These allow for the display of printed matter, brochures, publications, postcards, and the like. The present invention provides an improved carousel type display arrangement, and it should be appreciated that the display arrangement of the present invention is able to be used to hold, present and display any form of article. Not only is the invention directed to holding and displaying matters such as at present held and displayed by carousel displays, but the present invention can be used for holding and displaying any other articles. However, in preferred forms of the invention the carousel display arrangement of the present invention may be used for displaying brochures, printed matter and the like.
One of the problems associated with carousel type display means used up until this time is that while such display means often include vertically spaced apart different levels of display members, they are often either fixed or rotatable as one, which is particularly inefficient and can be very annoying from the point of view of consumers. Where the display means are not mounted for rotation, this means that consumers must walk around the carousel so that display goods or articles can be viewed from various sides and angles. In situations where the carousel rotatably mounts display means, such display means are usually rotatable together. Thus, when a customer is viewing a display member from one side and another customer is viewing the same or another display member from another side, problems arise when, on one person finishing, and wishing to rotate the display member (to view another display member or another side of the same display member), and on such rotation taking place, this moves the display member being viewed by one or more other customers away from them. This can cause substantial annoyance and irritation and can result in substantial customer irritation and dissatisfaction.
The present invention sets out to go some way towards overcoming or at least minimising some of the problems set out above.
The present invention also sets out to provide, in at least one form thereof, a straightforward and efficient carousel display arrangement.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description.